Magnetic sensors are widely used in modern industries and electronic products to induce a magnetic field strength for measuring physical parameters such as current, position and direction. Motor industry is an important application field of the magnetic sensors. In a motor, a magnetic sensor may serve as a position sensor for a pole of a rotor.
In the conventional technology, a magnetic sensor is generally powered by a stable direct current power supply, and a magnetic field detection circuit is arranged inside the magnetic sensor to detect an external magnetic field and output a detection result of the magnetic field. Usually, when the direct current power supply provides power for the magnetic sensor, the magnetic field detection circuit inside the magnetic sensor starts to operate and outputs the detection result to an outside, and no other control is performed in the magnetic sensor.